Onii-chan to Boku
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa itu bertransformasi; bukan lagi rasa suka seorang adik pada kakaknya, tapi rasa suka seorang wanita pada pria. / "Saso-nii... kau pernah... jatuh cinta?" / "Kudengar kakakmu dekat dengan gadis kelas sebelah, namanya Konan." / My First SasoSaku, AU, abal, RnR


_"__Sakura... paman ini akan menjadi ayahmu mulai sekarang. Dan kakak ini akan menjadi kakakmu-mu."_

_Usiaku baru delapan tahun saat kaa-san mengatakannya. Aku menatap pria yang berdiri di depanku. Pria dengan wajah menyenangkan yang tersenyum ramah padaku. Kemudian tatapanku beralih padamu, kau yang waktu itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Kau yang –kata kaa-san- akan menjadi kakakku, hanya menatapku tajam. Tidak ada senyum di bibirmu. Membuatku perlahan beringsut mundur dan genggamanku pada tangan kaa-san semakin mengerat._

_Aku takut padamu._

_Takut pada tatapanmu yang mengintimidasi._

_Takut pada wajah datarmu yang menyeramkan._

_Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah kaa-san dengan pria itu –yang sekarang kupanggil tou-san- menikah dan kita tinggal bersama, aku malah dekat denganmu, err—lebih tepatnya aku selalu menempel kemana pun kau pergi hingga tak jarang kau membentakku, menyuruhku untuk tidak mengikutimu. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Aku terlanjur menyukaimu. Menyukaimu sebagai kakakku. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa itu bertransformasi; bukan lagi rasa suka seorang adik pada kakaknya, tapi rasa suka seorang wanita pada pria._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Onii-can to Boku_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Genre : Family, Romance_**

**_Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : OOC, abal, typos, gaje_**

.

**_._**

**_._**

Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan rasa itu mulai tumbuh. Yang aku tahu, jantungku selalu berdegup dengan kencang saat berada di dekatmu. Apalagi saat _hazel_-mu itu menatapku—tatapan datar memang. Tapi aku suka. Aku juga suka melihat wajahmu yang lebih sering tanpa eksresi—datar. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagiku.

_Puk!_—"Aw!" aku meringis pelan saat merasakan tepukan yang cukup keras di kepalaku. Aku mendongak, menatapmu yang balas menatapku datar. Ah, jantungku kembali berdegup kencang.

"Jangan banyak melamun. Habiskan sarapanmu." Ujarmu datar. Aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal, walau tak urung aku menuruti perintahmu. Aku menunduk, menekuni nasi goreng yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini, sambil sesekali melirik ke arahmu—penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, penasaran dengan ekspresimu. Dan hanya bisa menghela napas pelan saat kau tetap datar, memakan sarapanmu dengan tenang. Kadang aku berpikir, apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana cara berekspresi? Atau mungkin otot-otot wajahmu terlalu kaku hingga kau bahkan tidak bisa menarik sudut bibirmu untuk tersenyum? Ah, konyol sekali.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ akan pulang minggu depan." Ujarmu memecahkan keheningan. Aku menatapmu sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Yah, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sedang pergi berlibur. Dengan teganya meninggalkanku hanya berdua denganmu—membuat jantungku semakin bermasalah saja.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Suaramu membuatku tersentak pelan, _emerald_ku membulat dengan sempurna saat kau bangkit dan membereskan piringmu.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Saso-_nii_?" tanyaku, bergegas menghabiskan sarapanku hingga nyaris tersedak. Kau hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun yang membuatku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Selalu seperti ini. Kau seolah menjaga jarak denganku; tidak pernah mau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku walau kita satu sekolah, selalu berpura-pura tidak mengenalku saat tak sengaja berpapasan di sekolah—oke, mungkin aku bukan adik yang bisa dibanggakan mengingat aku biasa-biasa saja.

_Tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau sedikit lebih peduli padaku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, lebih dulu kalian harus mengalikan x—" aku mendengus pelan, tidak berminat mendengarkan penjelasan Anko-_sensei_. Menatap ke luar jendela, aku melihatmu disana, di tengah lapangan. Ah, pelajaran olahraga rupanya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihatmu hanya diam sementara teman-temanmu sibuk bercanda sambil sesekali tertawa. Tapi kemudian aku merengut tak suka saat melihat beberapa gadis genit berusaha mendekatimu. Walaupun tentu saja kau tetap datar seperti biasa, tapi aku tetap tidak suka. Kenapa mereka suka sekali menggodamu padahal jelas-jelas kau tampak tidak berminat seperti itu?

_'__Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyukainya?'_—aku tersentak pelan dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Yah, kenapa aku menyukaimu? Jelas-jelas kau adalah kakakku—walau bukan kakak kandungku? Kau juga menyebalkan; selalu memasang wajah datar dan menatapku dengan tajam.

Hey, bukankah pernah ada yang bilang kalau cinta itu bisa timbul karena kebiasaan? Mungkin karena aku terbiasa bersamamu?

Ah, entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam kali ini sama seperti yang lalu. Hening. Kau kelihatannya tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan, sementara aku sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiranku—pikiranku tentangmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih memikirkanmu padahal kau jelas-jelas ada di depanku.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku terhenti pada gadis-gadis genit yang berusaha mendekatimu itu. Aku berpikir, apakah kau _pernah_ merasa tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka? Atau kau tertarik dengan gadis lain?—ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba pemikiran itu menggangguku?

"Saso-_nii_—" aku segera mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat saat –entah sadar atau tidak- aku memanggilmu. Aku semakin menunduk saat merasakan tatapan tajammu padaku. _Ugh! Mulut sialan!_

"Hn?" lagi-lagi kau hanya bergumam, tampak tidak tertarik. Aku melirikmu yang kembali berkutat dengan makan malammu. Menelan ludah pelan –berharap itu bisa meredakan kegugupanku- aku kembali menunduk, bertanya pelan, "Saso-_nii_... kau pernah... jatuh cinta?"

Aku melirikmu yang kini terdiam. Hanya beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kau kembali melanjutkan makan malammu tenang, "kau sendiri?"—ugh, itu yang tidak kusuka darimu. Selalu saja membalikkan pertanyaanku. Aku mendengus pelan, memainkan sendok di tanganku—mendadak selera makanku hilang, "kenapa balik bertanya? Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya, sih?"

"Daripada bertanya seperti itu, lebih baik perbaiki dulu nilaimu. Anko-_sensei_ bilang padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini nilai matematikamu turun. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi. Kalau kau butuh soal-soal untuk latihan, kau bisa minta padaku." Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Yeah—sependiam apapun kau, kau selalu saja cerewet soal nilai dan sekolah. Aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal, menatapmu yang kini mulai membereskan piringmu. Tapi mendadak rasa hangat menjalari hatiku. Hey, bukankah itu artinya kau peduli padaku? Mungkin saja 'kan, kau—

Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak. Peduli bukan berarti suka, iya 'kan? Bisa saja kau peduli padaku karena aku ini adikmu, dan tentunya kau tidak ingin adikmu ini menjadi bodoh.

_Tapi... bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Forehead_!" panggilan khas itu menyambutku begitu aku menjejakkan kaki di kelas. Sedikit mengerutkan kening saat kulihat salah satu temanku, Yamanaka Ino, menyeretku untuk duduk di bangkuku yang tepat berada di belakangnya, menatapku dengan berbinar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. Jarang-jarang Ino besemangat seperti ini , kecuali kalau ada—

"Kau sudah dengar gosip baru?"

—gosip baru.

Aku mengerang pelan, tidak ingin mendengar gosip di pagi hari begini. Tapi kalimat berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir Ino membuatku terkesiap.

"Gosip ini tentang kakakmu."—tentang _kakakku_. Berarti itu tentang dirimu. Tentang kau. Yeah—aku tahu kau cukup populer di kalangan siswi, dan tentu saja itu karena wajahmu yang –harus kuakui- tampan dan _baby face_, juga otakmu yang encer. Harusnya aku tidak kaget mendengar gosip tentangmu. Tapi entah kenapa aku mendadak merasa cemas dan perutku mendadak mulas. Ada gosip apa tentangmu?

"Kudengar kakakmu dekat dengan gadis kelas sebelah, namanya Konan."—aku tidak tahu kenapa mendadak ruang kelas ini seolah menjadi hampa udara bagiku. Dadaku terasa nyeri. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau dekat dengan gadis lain. Harusnya aku merasa senang karena pertanyaanku semalam telah terjawab—tentang kau yang pernah jatuh cinta atau tidak. Tapi yang kurasakan malah sebaliknya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, aku melihat mereka berdua berangkat bersama tadi pagi,"—kau berangkat bersama dengannya tadi pagi sementara aku mengejar bus dan nyaris terlambat?

"Aku juga melihat mereka mengobrol dengan akrab,"—yeah, dan kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gumaman-gumaman ambigu dan hanya terus menceramahiku tentang nilai.

"Aku juga melihat kakakmu tersenyum pada gadis itu saat mereka berpapasan!"—aku yang selama delapan tahun tinggal satu atap bersamamu bahkan nyaris tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum! Kau bahkan selalu berpura-pura tidak mengenalku saat kita berpapasan di sekolah!

Aku tidak lagi mendengarkan cerita Ino. Aku sibuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis sekarang juga.

_Kau tahu, sakit sekali rasanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di sofa di depan televisi sembari memeluk kedua lututku, menatap tak berminat acara _talk show_ malam itu. Kata-kata Ino tadi pagi terus terngiang, berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

Aku berjengit pelan saat merasakan sofa di sebelahku bergerak. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu kalau itu kau. Dan suasana kembali hening seperti biasa. Aku menggigit bibir pelan—kenapa kau selalu diam saat bersamaku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa akrab denganku meski kita sudah bersama selama delapan tahun? Apa karena aku ini adikmu?—tapi bukankah seharusnya kau lebih akrab dengan adikmu daripada gadis itu?

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku keras-keras saat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Apalagi di depanmu.

Menghela napas panjang, aku berdehem pelan, memanggilmu lirih, "Saso-_nii_..."

"Hn?"—jawabanmu yang _seperti biasa_. Aku menatap lurus ke arah televisi, berusaha terlihat biasa, "kudengar kau dekat dengan gadis bernama Konan, ya?"

Dapat kurasakan tatapanmu padaku. Aku menggigit bibir pelan, sebelum kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum lebar hingga mataku menyipit, "akhirnya kau jatuh cinta, _nii-chan_!" aku tertawa hambar, memukul main-main bahumu. Dan tentu saja kau bergeming seperti biasa, menatapku dengan tatapan yang err—entahlah, tatapanmu berbeda dengan yang biasa. Tidak tajam. Dan aku tidak tahu arti tatapanmu itu.

"Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, _nii-chan_!" aku kembali tertawa hambar, sebelum kemudian bangkit, meringis, "aku harus mengerjakan PR. Jangan lupa kenalkan dia padaku, _nii-chan_!"

Aku berbalik, melangkah dengan tergesa menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Namun kemudian tubuhku merosot, terduduk lemas di lantai sambil bersandar pada pintu. Membekap mulutku sendiri, aku mulai menangis. Sungguh, rasanya sakit sekali. Harusnya dari awal aku sadar bahwa perasaanku ini salah, dan kau tentunya tidak akan membalas perasaanku.

_Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku—adikmu sendiri?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan menuruti perkataan _tou-san_." Katamu tiba-tiba saat makan malam. Aku mengerutkan kening, menatap _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ –yang sudah pulang dari acara berlibur mereka- sebelum kemudian menatapmu. Apa maksudmu dengan menuruti perkataan _tou-san_?

Kulihat _tou-san_ tersenyum senang, menepuk bahumu bangga, "bagus, nak."

Aku menaikkan alis bingung. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Baru saja aku membuka mulut hendak bertanya saat suaramu terdengar, membuatku terkesiap—

"Aku akan kuliah di London."

—aku bahkan tidak sadar saat sendok di tanganku terlepas jatuh dan menimpa piring yang nyaris kosong, menimbulkan suara berdenting yang cukup keras. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ menatapku. Tapi kau tidak. Kau malah menunduk, sibuk dengan makan malammu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" suara _kaa-san_ menyadarkanku. Aku mengerjap pelan, tertawa canggung, "a-ah... aku hanya terlalu terkejut."

_Kaa-san_ tersenyum, mengusap bahuku lembut, "tentu kau terkejut karena kau akan berpisah dengan kakakmu, Sakura..."

Ya. Tentu aku terkejut.

Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, sekarang kau akan pergi jauh untuk waktu yang lama? _Bagus_. Bahkan sakit hatiku karena kedekatanmu dengan gadis itu belum terobati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melenguh pelan saat cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui celah-celah gorden itu menyilaukanku. Ini akhir pekan, dan aku berencana menghabiskan akhir pekanku dengan bermalas-malasan seharian. Aku baru saja hendak kembali memejamkan mata saat suara berisik di luar kamar membuatku terjaga.

Aku tidak sepikun itu untuk mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanmu ke London. Menggigit bibir pelan, tanpa sadar air mataku sudah menetes, membasahi bantal. Aku terisak pelan. Tanganku mencengkeram sprei.

Akhirnya, kau akan benar-benar pergi. Bahkan aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu—setidaknya, aku ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku ini.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak mau mengantar kakakmu ke bandara?" aku mendengar suara _kaa-san_ disusul suara ketukan pada pintu kamarku. Tapi aku bergeming. Ingin sekali aku mengantarmu pergi. Tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku.

"_Kaa-san_, mungkin Sakura lelah. Biarkan saja dia." Itu suaramu. Hatiku mencelos. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaramu. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku meringkuk, mencengkeram bagian depan pakaianku saat kurasakan dada ini sesak dan nyeri. Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan diri untuk tidak terisak kencang.

Kemudian, aku dapat mendengar suara langkah yang menjauhi kamarku, disusul suara berdebam saat pintu ditutup. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku melompat dari ranjang dan berlari membuka pintu kamar. Kosong. Kemudian aku berlari keluar dari rumah. Dan air mataku kembali mengalir saat kulihat mobil _tou-san_ sudah bergerak menjauh.

Aku terisak pelan, melangkah dengan gontai memasuki rumah. Namun langkahku terhenti di depan pintu kamar saat kakiku menginjak secarik kertas berwarna biru muda. Kuambil kertas itu. Sebuah surat.

Sebuah surat yang membuat tangisku semakin kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear, Akasuna Sakura_

_Usiaku baru sepuluh tahun saat tou-san mengenalkanku pada seorang wanita yang akan menjadi ibu baruku. Usiaku juga baru sepuluh tahun saat ibu baruku mengenalkanku pada gadis kecil delapan tahun yang menatapku dengan takut—gadis kecil berambut merah muda dengan pipi tembamnya yang merah. Gadis kecil yang selalu menempel padaku seperti perangko, mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Dan saat itu aku membencinya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku selalu membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutiku lagi. Tapi dia tetap saja mengikutiku._

_Aku sibuk bermain game, dia sibuk bermain boneka._

_Aku sibuk mengerjakan PR, dia sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya dengan gambar-gambar aneh._

_Aku dipuji karena mendapat nilai seratus dalam ujian matematika, dia dimarahi karena mendapat nilai lima puluh dalam ujian matematika._

_Aku sibuk dengan statusku sebagai murid pouler, dia sibuk dengan statusnya sebagai murid penyendiri—duduk di pojok kelas dengan crayon dan buku gambarnya, sesekali menatapku dengan matanya yang lebar dan lucu._

_Tentu saja kau tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah kau._

_Delapan tahun seolah berjalan dengan cepat. Aku tetaplah aku. Dan kau tetaplah Sakura yang kukenal. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan benci dan tidak suka itu berubah menjadi suatu perasaan yang aneh. Aku dapat merasakan darahku berdesir setiap kali bersamamu, juga jantungku yang berdegup kencang. _

_Bukan tanpa alasan selama ini aku tidak pernah mau berangkat bersamamu ke sekolah—karena aku takut perasaan ini akan terus berkembang._

_Kenapa aku selalu berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu di sekolah?—karena aku takut pertahananku goyah setiap kali melihat senyummu._

_Kenapa aku tidak mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganmu?—karena aku takut aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku ini._

_Namun aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Tentang gadis bernama Konan itu—dia temanku waktu SMP dulu dan aku cukup dekat dengannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku padamu._

_Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku merasakan senang yang luar biasa saat aku menyadari perasaanmu. Saat aku menyadari bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama._

_Tapi perasaan ini salah._

_Perasaan ini tidak seharusnya tumbuh._

_Kita adalah saudara. Bukan saudara kandung memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengecewakan kaa-san dan tou-san 'hanya karena' perasaan ini._

_Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk jauh darimu. Meskipun itu menyiksaku, setidaknya aku bisa melupakanmu sedikit demi sedikit. Kuharap kau juga bisa melupakanku. _

_Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku benar-benar melupakanmu,_

_Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu._

_Dari kakakmu,_

_Akasuna Sasori._

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaa~~~ ini apaan -_- rencananya fanfic ini mau dibikin genre comedy... tapi yang muncul malah kayak gini -_- gak tahu kenapa saya akhir-akhir ini lagi suka sama cerita-cerita romance yang sedih-sedih gitu... kan greget XD**

**Oh ya, ini fanfic SasoSaku saya yang pertama, huehehe~~ **

**Okeh, daripada kebanyakan ngomong... mending review ajah, okeeehh? B-)**


End file.
